Naruto world meets Real world
by Earl Valvoline
Summary: This story is about a girl who is a craxy fan of naruto characters or ninjas.She is really craxy about jutsus and ninjutsu etc..and she is a vry big fan of Sakura Haruna


**CHAPTER 1: WISH**

**PART :1**

"Get up and get ready for school _!" said your mom.

You groaned and pulled the covers over your head. " sleep" you complained.

It was a Wednesday...at 5:45 a.m. in the morning. You lived too far away from your school so you had to get up early to make it to school in time. What a painnn...

"_ get up now or i'll pour water all over you."

You jumped out of bed as fast as you could and rushed to the toilet . You put on a plain black t-shirt and some jeans. Then you brushed through your hair so that you could straighten it. Your hair was really long just as long as Sakura's was at the beggining of the seasons of Naruto. After straighting it you put a band around your head just as Sakura does. (Sakura was your hero in naruto. you practically think she is the best ever! xD) After you were all situated you ate, brushed your teeth and was finally ready.

You raced to the car where your mom was waiting with an impatient expression.

"Sorry." you mummbled.

"Yeah, your gonna be sorry when your late."

"ugh." you and your mom sometimes get along but not all the time. Its just one of the days where you think going to school is so overrated and take it out on your mom cuz she's the only one there.

You were just heading down the road when you thinking that life would be much easier if everything was just like the naruto world. The chakras, the jutsu's,the :p...the everything. You were thinking how cool it would be to actually meet the naruto characters. Too bad they weren't real. (booo *sniff sniff*) You would be the bestest friend of Sakura, train with Naruto and then there's...Sasuke. You thought he was H-O-T! I mean its not like other girls in the real world dont think that way. Every girl ofwho watched naruto has ought to think that ONE guy is really amazing and heart-throbbing. You thought Sasuke was. Even though he left Konoha, stayed with Orochimaru, killed Orochimaru, killed his brother, and then joined the akatsuki to destroy konoha. You thought 'what a stud.' (xD) After he killed everything and gained all he wanted what happens to him next?You were thinking about that when you all of a sudden hear your mom scream.

MAMMAA!

You broke out of your trance and then jerked to see that a car was comming at us at top speed. You didnt get out of the way in time. The car crushed the drivers side so hard it flipped the car several times. The whole time you were screaming and hoping it would end you hoped nothing bad had happended to your mom. the car finally stopped and landed on its side. It was amazing at how you were concious the whole time(what a fighter u are!) Your face was covered in blood. You looked around wincing at how with every movement you make sends sharp pains everywhere. The front window was smashed really bad and you had glass in your shoulder. The car was lying on the passenger side so the only way out was to crawl up and open the drivers door. You slowly took off your seat belt when you felt something wet hit your face. You put your hand to the spot and looked at it. It was a dark color.

Looking up you see your mom dangling limply in her seat.

"mom?" you said in pain.

No answer.

"MOM!"

Still no answer. "oh god please wake up. dont die! you cant leave yet." you said choking.

You started to cry. "I-hhave to g-get you out of h-here."

You tried getting up been screamed in pain at the throbbing in your leg. Your leg was closed in by the dash that has surrounded your leg unable to get loose.

"Help!" you cry. "someone please!"

No one came. Then you thought 'this is the end isnt it?' Again you thought if it was in naruto world you can do a telportation jutsu or a ninjutsu to heal yoursel and mom or go to hospital within seconds.

All of a sudden you heard a voice. it was a familiar voice. Your eyes were closed. You didnt want to open them to stare up at your may or may not be dead mother. The voice came closer and closer. but still you did not open your eyes. you heard the drivers door being opened and you felt your mom being pulled from the car. you look up to the dark starry sky.'where is my mom?' you thought. then a face appeared and you thought that you might have been clonked on the head really hard to see that... Naruto Uzumaki was leaning into the car to reach for you.

"Hey! Grab hold of my hand!" he said. His blue eyes looking at you.

Your eyes widden. "I cant. My foot is stuck. i tried pulling but it hurts to much."

"Hmmm." Naruto put his hands together like he does when he is creating one of his shadow clones and then pop! Another Naruto appears. Then they made a tiny rasengan and blew the dash board that was crushing your legs away. You cried out in pain. He reached down and got you out of the vehicle.

"Your okay now. I just have to get you somewhere where we can fix you up." he said smiling down at you. (he was carrying u bridal style.)

"B-but my mom!" you stammered.

"Don't worry, Kakashi Sensi has her."

Kakashi? He's here too? You thought that you were losing your mind completely!

He then takes you away running at a very fast pace. He takes you to a wide field and sets you down on the ground. You look around hurting and then look at Naruto.

"How in the hell are you here?" u said surprised.

"Honestly? I have no idea but this place is not konoha is it?"

U shook your you did u groaned and put your hands to your head.

"Hey are you okay? Dont worry, Sakura and the other's will be here and they will help you."

SAKURAAAA! O m G

"Huh."

This is so totally wrong in so many ways. How did they get here?You thought that you were in a coma in the hospital and betted that your mom was sitting at your bed crying the whole time. This is just rediculous. (i dont believe it either!) For some reason you dont think that this is a dream. No way could you have had a wild imagination that could give so much good detail!

"Naruto-" you began but stopped when you heard some nearby bushes rustling.

"Sorry were late. Sakura was tending to the mother." Kakashi Hatake said.

Behind him were Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Hinata, Kiba, Yamato, Sakura and Sasuke... 'thundering typhoons' you thought. Sasuke Uchiha is right there in front of you! This is so embarrasing for you because you are all teary eyed and beaten. Though you forgot about everything completely when you saw your mom in Sakura's arms...

"Is-is she...?" You began

Ohhh i wonder what's happened to your mom! is dead or not? whats going to happen to you when you meet the naruto characters? idk! you will have to tune in next time! :)

I want to thank my friends for contributing ideas to publish this stroy.'IvanKo,AnaX,Uxair' these guys are brilliant heros with superb wisdom and creativity.

_**-EARL VALVOLINE-**_


End file.
